Home For Christmas
by Jasper1863Hale
Summary: Wrongly accused of shoplifting two days before Christmas, Carlisle takes punishing Jasper too far, resulting in the younger vampire running away. When the rest of the family get wind of what happened, they stand by the innocent party and turn their backs on Carlisle, who just wants his loved ones home for Christmas. Warnings: This story contains a scene of harsh corporal punishment
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest and the story belong to me.

Thank you Texasbella for the beta work.

* * *

Chapter One

"Oh, do pardon me, young man."

Jasper bristled on the inside, though outwardly he remained impassive. His revulsion was not so much owing to the fact the elderly lady had walked into him, nor was it due to her being human and her natural scent, mixed with a hint of prunes, wafted towards him. No—Jasper Whitlock faltered at her observation of him being a young man. The woman was old, her face wrinkled like a raisin, and her jaw had caved in where her teeth no longer existed. Despite all of that, he was still much older than her.

"It's not a bother, ma'am. Here, allow me," he replied stepping forward to lean just over her deteriorated form to hold the door open for her.

"Oh, it's so nice to see a young man with manners these days." She reacted with a smile. Reaching up a frail, almost skeletal hand, she aimed to pat Jasper's cheek, but faltered when her skin came into contact with his ice-like complexion. "Dear, you are frozen. Get yourself home out of the cold before you get sick."

Turning, the lady entered the store, leaving a somewhat bewildered vampire behind while Jasper continued to hold the door. He was rather surprised that her heart hadn't raced, and then failed, at the sight of him let alone when she had made physical contact. Following her into the store, he wondered whether the woman had an issue with her eyesight . . . and her sanity.

"Don't think badly of people, Whitlock," he chastised himself, much too quiet for any humans around him to have heard.

It was true that the old lady may have been losing her marbles with her age, but she had seemed someone who was kind; she'd offered him advice to stay well rather than panicking once she'd touched him. Maybe she was one of those hardy women who had taken over all the men's duties during the Second World War. She'd have seen and heard many dreadful things, so perhaps an old battle-weary vampire was nothing to her.

Shrugging that thought away, Jasper peered around the store to find a less human-filled path to his destination. His throat was burning already, but he'd fed well enough recently to avoid any mishaps. The only trouble he needed to worry about were any 'human errors' in what should be a simple task. However, with it being two days before Christmas, he doubted things were going to be that simple after all. He spotted the desk where he needed to go and was a little mortified to see that a large line had already formed there.

With the current economic climate, it seemed that almost every human in Port Angeles had placed their Christmas items on layaway, too. Perhaps it seemed odd that a vampire who could have bought the White House several times over would need to place his Christmas purchases on layaway, but this year Jasper had aimed to use the 'when in Rome' method. Carlisle was often saying how they needed to appear more human to fit in. Well, how else would a student with no other income be able to buy a couple hundred dollars' worth of things for his family for Christmas? Jasper had been travelling to Port Angeles and paying a bit off each gift for his loved ones since Halloween.

The sight of the line of humans, complete with crying babies and toddlers doing the usual "I want, I want," soon had Jasper doubting the decision he'd made to facilitate the layaway program with his family's gifts. It didn't help in the slightest either that the store had deemed it far too cold outside to leave their customers dithering in the building. The heating had been turned up; the raised temperature had caused the mass scent of people to swirl around the vampire and fog his senses further. Jasper swallowed back the burn of venom in his throat and chose to wait until the line had subsided before joining it.

The store aisles were just as crowded and noisy; with a mix of the adults all talking at once and children pressing a button on every toy that made some kind of a dreadful noise. Jasper kept his head down, the echoes hurting his ears while his eyes scanned his surroundings through the honey curtain of his hair, and he wandered around to waste some time.

It wasn't until he turned onto the video game aisle that he remembered he'd needed to pick up one more gift while he was in town. Just a few days before Christmas, the gaming company had released their newest offering in the hopes that it would be a top seller for the holiday. As soon as Emmett had seen the commercial on TV, he'd ran straight to Carlisle's office to beg him for the game. Jasper was aware that Carlisle wasn't fond of how much violence and gore were in the rated video game, so he had adamantly said no, Emmett couldn't have it. Of course, a three hour long tantrum had ensued, which had given the empathic sibling a migraine. Jasper owed his brother, though; he'd decided that whether Carlisle had said no or not, he would buy the game for Emmett's Christmas present.

Now he just needed to remember which one it was. Scanning the shelves, Jasper tried to get a glimpse of the blood-covered, gun-wielding mobster that had flashed across the flat screen during the commercial. He was soon distracted when his eyes settled on a war game he hadn't seen before. On the cover were two sketched men, one wearing the navy blue of the Yankees, the other the grey and yellow of the Confederates. It was a civil war shoot-em-up game, and Jasper knew that he had to have it.

Flipping the box over to read the details on the back, the vampire was only half aware of those moving around him. The information on the game described several of the more important battles during the American civil war, but more importantly, the battle of Galveston that had taken place shortly after Jasper had been immortalized by Maria. If not for that fateful night on the road, he would have certainly fought in the great battle of Galveston, and there was a good chance he'd have died there, too.

Deciding to buy the game for himself, Jasper turned to continue searching for the mobster one for his brother, when a young teenager slammed into him at a quickened human speed. The collision caused the boy to stumble back and his jacket to slacken, releasing a video game that had been hidden beneath. Clattering to the ground, the plastic case hit the floor and skidded a few feet. A swift glance showed Jasper the image of the bloodied mobster he'd been looking for. The vampire's first choice to ask the youth where he could find that particular game was quickly overshadowed by annoyance when he realized that the boy had been stealing it.

"Hey, watch it, asshole!" the teenager snapped.

Infuriated more by his use of foul language, Jasper reached out and stopped him when he made to stoop down and retrieve the game. Snatching it up himself, Jasper held it up to the boy's eye level.

"You had no intention of paying for this, did you?" he accused.

"So? What of it?" the boy snarled, making a snatch for his loot. When Jasper again pulled it out of his reach, the teenager grew angrier, but the empath didn't bother to simmer him down with his unique gift.

"I think Security would like to make something of it," Jasper replied.

At the mention of security, the teen threw a glance in each direction before turning on his heel and making for the nearest exit. Jasper soon lost him among the thick crowd of Christmas shoppers, but knowing right from wrong, he wasn't going to let him get away. The vampire was on the chase in the next moment, trying to keep the image of hunting his prey at bay, since this wasn't the same kind of thing.

When he rounded the end of the aisle, he caught another glimpse of the teenager almost at the exit, and though he knew he needed to keep himself at a human pace, Jasper increased his speed a little further in an attempt to catch the boy before he could escape.

He was almost within reach; just extending his hand and he could've snagged the boy's hood and pulled him back, but two large bodies came between them so suddenly that Jasper hardly had time to stop. Both men caught a shoulder each and pulled him to the side.

"And just where do you think you're running off to?" the bulkier of the two men asked.

"After that kid," Jasper ground out between his teeth, annoyed that he'd been so close and they'd stopped him before he could catch the boy.

"Without paying for these?" the second man asked, snatching the two video games from Jasper's hands.

Peering up at them both, the vampire sized them up. Jasper knew that a quick flick of his wrist would break both of theirs, and then he could continue with his mission. The disapproving glint in their eyes caused him to falter though, and while he forced himself to calm in order to not harm the men and reveal what he was, realization sank in. They – two security officers – thought that he had been trying to steal the games. Jasper opened his mouth to explain, but the grip on his shoulders increased and silenced him.

"Come along with us, young man."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest and the story belongs to me. Thank you everyone for your reviews so far, and thank you Texasbella for the beta work.

* * *

Chapter Two

"For the last time, that wasn't what happened," Jasper insisted.

He'd been sitting in the security office with the fatter of the two men for almost an hour now. The other had stayed long enough to shove him down into a chair before leaving to return to patrolling the store he assumed.

"Then why don't you start from the beginning again?" the man mocked. The identity tag on his too-stretched jacket named him as Spencer.

"I've started from the beginning twelve times now and you still won't listen to me," the vampire pointed out. "So how will one more make any difference?"

Spencer continued to stare at him while tapping the end of his pen on the notebook in front of him. Even though a whole desk stood between them, Jasper's perfect vampiric eyesight allowed him to read every scribble the guard had made. It was very clear that he wasn't going to be believed.

"Okay, here we go again, then," Jasper began, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Spencer called.

Jasper glanced over his shoulder when the door opened, expecting to see the other security guard returning so they could trade places and Spencer could take his turn doing a little much needed exercise. Instead, a man of higher authority entered; one that Jasper recognized.

"Ah, Chief Swan, you made it," Spencer welcomed. He stood, his stomach grazing the desk in doing so, while he held his hand out to the officer.

"I would have been here sooner, but there was a vehicle collision on the road coming in and I needed to assist with that first," Charlie explained. "So, what's been going on here, then?"

Spencer's chair creaked when he sat back down and gestured the seat next to him to the chief of police. "This boy was caught shoplifting from the store."

After Charlie rounded the desk and sat in the offered chair, he lifted his gaze to take in the youth who'd been caught in a crime spree, and he appeared to be rather shocked at who he saw across the desk from him.

"This boy? Are you sure?" Chief Swan asked.

"Yes." Spencer gave a nod. "Me and Derek caught him red-handed, making for the exit."

"Derek and I," Jasper muttered under his breath, correcting the security guard's speech.

"But you must be mistaken," Charlie replied.

"I've been telling him that for almost an hour, Chief Swan," Jasper answered loud enough for both humans to hear him this time.

"You know him?" Spencer asked, his question directed at the officer.

"Not personally, but I know of him." Charlie set his snow-speckled hat on the desk while he watched the vampire in front of him. "I know his father. This is Dr. Cullen's boy, or one of the Cullens. I'm not sure which."

Flicking back through his notes, Spencer sought out the information. "He said his name is Jasper Hale."

Though Jasper had never fully given up using his old human name of Whitlock, when he was around humans he kept to his adopted name of Hale to keep up with the explanations that had long since been made for the family of vampires.

"Ah, yes." Charlie nodded. "One of the twins. Well, what happened here today, Jasper?"

With an inaudible sigh, Jasper parted his lips to tell his story for the thirteenth time, but the security guard began speaking before he could, reading from the notes in front of him.

"Mr. Hale entered the store at eleven forty-three intending to pay for and collect some items from the layaway. He considered the line to be too long and browsed the aisles instead. He was looking at some video games when another boy bumped into him and dropped a game he'd been stealing. Mr. Hale picked up the game and chased after him before me and Derek stopped him."

Jasper rolled his eyes when the guard once again messed up his speech, but he straightened his features when Charlie gazed over the desk at him.

"That's what happened, Jasper?"

The vampire nodded and chose to remain polite the way he'd been raised. "Yes, sir."

With a nod, Charlie turned his attention back to the security guard. "And what about the other boy? You weren't able to catch him?"

"No." Spencer flipped his notebook closed and leaned back in his seat, the buttons on his jacket threatening to pop their seams. "The accomplice got away."

"I told you, he wasn't an accomplice. I don't know who he was," Jasper insisted.

The room fell silent for a few seconds and Charlie appeared to ponder all of the information he'd been given. Though the Cullens had only lived in Forks for three years, the chief of police had come to know Carlisle rather well through the hospital. The doctor's large family was known in the town, and the officer had seen each of the teenagers around at one point or another. Compared to other teens, they were often quiet and kept to themselves, very well-mannered and behaved. None of them had given the authorities any trouble before, leaving the chief feeling confident that what had happened had to be some kind of a misunderstanding.

Appearing to make up his mind, Charlie ran a hand through his short, black hair. "Well, it seems to me that the boy's intentions were good and that you caught the wrong person."

Spencer turned red in the face when the chief insulted his work. "I assure you that we didn't catch the wrong one, Chief Swan. We caught this miscreant running from the store with two games that weren't paid for—in his hands." With a sweep of his fist, he gestured to the video games that sat on the desk in front of him.

Picking them up, Charlie studied them both and turned his eyes to Jasper again. "Is this true?" he asked.

Growing increasingly frustrated, Jasper fought not to growl and gave a stiff nod. "Yes, I _almost_ exited the store with those games, but that was because I was trying to catch the real thief!"

"There's no need to raise your voice, sonny," Spencer warned him.

Jasper bit back the urge to tell him that his tone was nothing compared to the raised voice he could have used, and neither was Spencer to call him 'sonny' when Jasper was old enough to be his great-grandfather. Instead, he lowered his head and picked at a loose strand on the sleeve of his jacket. Charlie studied him a little longer before turning back toward the security guard.

"Do you have any footage of the incident for me to see?" he asked.

"Yes, it's right here." Leaning over in his chair, Spencer went to press play on the machine, but before he could, another knock on the door sounded. With an irritated sigh, he called out, "Come in!"

Jasper didn't need to turn around and look to see who entered this time. The opening of the door brought with it a faint breeze and the scent of his father. Carlisle had been called as soon as Jasper had been told to give up the contact details of his parent or guardian. With the arrival of his father figure, he knew that everything would be sorted soon and that his innocence would be proven.

"Ah, you must be this miscreant's dad," Spencer observed with a snark-laden tone.

Jasper detected an instant wave of annoyance from Carlisle at his son being labeled as such, but when the elder vampire spoke, he did so in a calm manner.

"I am Carlisle Cullen," he corrected.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie greeted him with a nod.

Carlisle returned the gesture and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder while he stepped past him to take the last vacant seat in the small office, setting him directly beside his adopted son.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you're right on time," Spencer said. "We're just about to watch the security footage."

Carlisle removed his hand from his son and raised it a little to halt the guard from playing the tape. "I'm afraid I didn't quite understand the things you said when you called me. Would you mind explaining to me what has happened?"

"What's to explain?" Spencer asked. "You'll see now for yourself."

Again, before he could hit the button, Charlie spoke up. "It would appear as though your boy was caught stealing video games, Carlisle."

With a look of shock on his face, Carlisle turned his eyes toward Jasper while they darkened a shade. "What?"

"That isn't what happened, sir. I've explained it to them, but they won't listen," Jasper said in defense.

"Let's just watch the tape, shall we?" Spencer butted in.

Before anyone else could disrupt the proceedings, he leaned over in his chair and pressed the button on the monitor. All eyes turned to watch while the tape began to play. It showed some colored footage of the busy aisles in the store; it didn't take long for Jasper to come into view. On the screen, they watched as he turned into the video game aisle and browsed the shelves before picking up one of the games. Flipping it over, he read the details on the back before turning to continue on his way. Just as he turned, a woman with a stroller and a fussy child blocked the view of the camera, leaving only the top of Jasper's head visible. He appeared to pick up another game before disappearing from the shot with another teenager.

Spencer turned off the monitor and faced the three men in the room with a smug expression. "Like I said; red-handed."

"That footage doesn't prove anything!" Jasper objected. "You can't even see what really happened with that woman in the way!"

"Jasper," Carlisle warned, causing the younger vampire to look up to him.

"We caught the little devil right at the exit with both of these games on him," Spencer continued.

"Devil?" Jasper couldn't contain a small snarl under his breath, wanting now more than ever to show the fat security guard just how much of a devil he could be.

"Enough," Carlisle hissed under his breath for his son to hear. "You're in enough trouble as it is, do _not_ make it any worse."

"Pa, you're not seriously believing this horse manure, are you?" he asked, somewhat stunned by that thought.

Ignoring his question, Carlisle leaned forward in his seat and picked up the two boxes from the desk. The first was the civil war game, which wouldn't have surprised him in the least bit considering Jasper's history. The second one, however, would not have gained the doctor's approval. The box depicted the image of a blood-soaked gangster wielding a gun.

"Jasper, what on earth is this?" he asked.

Knowing full well that his father could read, Jasper hung his head to focus on the loose strand on his sleeve.

"It's the game that Emmett wanted," he murmured.

"The game that I said he couldn't have," his father corrected.

"Yes, sir. But I didn't buy it. I mean, I was going to, but then—"

Before he could continue his sentence, Spencer cut in. "But then you decided to steal it instead."

"No!" Jasper insisted, raising his head to glare at the guard. "That's the game that the other kid dropped. _He_ was stealing it, and I picked it up and went after him."

"That isn't what the footage shows, sonny."

Jasper growled under his breath once again, but a firm hand on his arm silenced him while Carlisle placed the games back on the desk.

"I apologize for what's happened today and I can assure you it won't be happening again," the doctor stated. "What do you have to say, son?"

Jasper stared at his father in shock that he was believing what he was being told. When the younger vampire's arm was squeezed tighter to gain a response from him, Jasper turned his focus to the security guard.

"My apologies for trying to be a good citizen," he snapped.

Spencer turned red in the face again. "Why, if that was my boy, I'd box his ears for him."

"Well, he isn't your boy," Carlisle replied while standing up. "Is there anything more, or may I take him home now?"

When the guard didn't reply, Charlie stood also and gathered up his hat. "I'll walk you both out."

With a nod from Carlisle, the three exited the office and followed the corridor back to the main floor of the store. It had become less busy once the lunch time rush had ended; the line that Jasper hadn't wished to stand in had decreased by a great amount. He turned to walk toward the desk, but his elbow was caught and Carlisle pulled him back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Jasper jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction he'd been aiming for. "I still need to go pay on my layaway."

A look of confusion passed across the elder man's eyes, but he shook his head and pulled Jasper in the other direction and walked out of the store. Charlie's cruiser was parked out front by the sidewalk, with Carlisle's Mercedes in a space a few vehicles away.

"I'm sorry you had to be called out all the way to Port Angeles, Charlie," Carlisle apologized.

"Don't be," the chief replied. "It sure beats losing at poker back at the station."

Jasper raised his eyes to the officer and smiled. "I could teach you a few tricks if you'd like, Chief Swan."

The grip tightening on his elbow warned him to be silent, but Charlie chuckled, not noticing the warning glare that the doctor threw to his son.

"I'm sure you could," he replied. "But for now, just keep yourself out of trouble, okay?"

Jasper opened his mouth to once again demand he hadn't _been_ in any trouble, but Carlisle released him.

"Go and wait in the car, Jasper," he ordered with a tone demanding his obedience.

"Yes, sir." He sighed. "Goodbye, Chief Swan."

The officer's eyes followed Jasper while he made his way across the lot and slid into his father's sleek car. Charlie smiled and shook his head, returning his focus to the doctor.

"Look, Carlisle. I don't think your boy is capable of shoplifting. I've seen plenty during my time in the force, and I can always tell when they're guilty. Your kid is as straight as a spruce tree; that's why we're not going to be pressing any charges."

"I appreciate that, Charlie," Carlisle replied, offering his hand to shake. With the snow beginning to fall thicker, he wouldn't need to worry about how cold his palm would feel to the human. "I'll be speaking with him when we get home, and I can assure you this won't happen again."

"I don't think it happened at all." Charlie smiled and placed his hat on his head to stave off some of the winter slush. "If I don't see you before, I hope you and your family have a good Christmas."

"You too, Chief."

Carlisle watched Charlie unlock his car and climb inside. With a deep inhale of fresh air to try clearing his confused and rather irritated head, the doctor stepped around the cruiser then across the lot to join his son in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of corporal punishment. If you don't like that, then don't read and flame.

All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the story belongs to me. Thank you Texasbella for the beta work.

* * *

Chapter Three

The drive from Port Angeles back to Forks had been silent save for the Christmas songs playing on the car stereo. Between Cliff Richard singing about mistletoe and wine, and Bing Crosby dreaming of a white Christmas, the only sound from Jasper came when he hummed along to Jona Lewie asking to stop the cavalry.

The journey was slow going due to the snow and the ensuing traffic jams caused by skidding vehicles. Even along the forest road leading to Forks, Carlisle kept his speed down. Though less cars were around them, and though his Mercedes could grip the road well in the dismal weather, the doctor's hesitance seemed to stem from giving himself time to think about what he was going to do. The atmosphere in the car was calm enough, though it was difficult to tell whether the peace came from the music or from Jasper's determination that all was now fine.

When they finally reached the house and Carlisle parked, the garage was empty save for Rosalie's BMW. The car was too conspicuous for her to drive it around the much smaller town of Forks, so she had gone with Emmett in his Jeep to go hunting in the mountains. Alice and Esme were away in New York City, Christmas shopping for much of the weekend. They weren't due back until later that night, which had left Edward home alone. Not liking that much, the youngest yet first born of Carlisle's family had journeyed north to Alaska to visit their relatives in Denali, and to deliver Christmas gifts from the Cullens.

As soon as the engine stopped, Jasper unhooked his seatbelt and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. Carlisle followed a second later while his son made for the door leading into the house.

"Jasper." His voice halted the younger vampire and caused him to turn back respectfully. "We need to talk. Go to my office and I'll be with you in a moment."

If it were even possible, Jasper's face paled further and his eyes darkened a shade closer to black. "Pa, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, young man, and you'd be wise to do as you're told," the elder warned.

"I already told you that it was a mistake. I didn't do anything wrong!" he insisted.

"We're still going to talk about it. Now go."

Though Carlisle managed to keep his tone down to a steady tempo, Jasper could feel the underlying anger of his father. He was wise, though, and wasn't going to push the older vampire any further, but neither was he going to take the blame for something he hadn't done. He was innocent, and he would prove it somehow.

Turning, Jasper opened the door and entered the house, taking the stairs two at a time up to the second level where Carlisle's office was situated. It was tucked behind the kitchen and the two living rooms. Though it wasn't necessarily a big room, it held all of Carlisle's medical journals, books, and paintings that he'd gathered throughout the three centuries of his second life.

Jasper trailed his eyes over each painting while he stood in the office and waited for his father to join him. He wasn't kept waiting for too long. The soft creak on the stairs alerted him to his elder approaching. In a manner he'd adopted over a century ago, Jasper automatically shifted his stance to rest his hands behind his back with his head held high like a proud soldier.

The door quietly clicked closed behind him and Carlisle circled the desk to take his seat on the other side. Jasper could feel he was weary from his time at work and now from having had to go to Port Angeles to collect him also. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose in what appeared to be an attempt to alleviate some pressure before turning his focus on his son.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Jasper?" he asked.

A little surprised by the question, the younger vampire squared his shoulders further. "I would have to go with the saying, 'innocent until proven guilty,' sir."

"You _were_ proven guilty. Not only were you caught running from the store with unpaid-for items, but your actions were recorded on surveillance footage, and it drew the attention of Chief Swan of all people," Carlisle pointed out. "This isn't like you at all, Jasper. Explain yourself!"

"I have explained myself many times, sir," he replied. "I went to the store to collect the presents I've been paying on for everyone. While I was there, I looked at the video games and a boy bumped into me. He was stealing one of the games and he dropped it. I picked it up, and when he ran, I chased after him."

"The footage showed no such encounter with a boy," Carlisle pointed out.

"The footage was disturbed by that woman and her child, you saw that!" Jasper snapped, unable to contain his annoyance for much longer. "I'm not a thief, Pa, and you know it!"

"Enough!" Carlisle stood, his height giving him further authority over his son, silencing the soldier in an instant. "You will not raise your voice at me, Jasper. What I saw was you taking those games without paying for them. Not only that, but one of them was the game I had forbidden you and your brother from having!"

"Pa, you have this all wrong!" Jasper protested, unable to lower his voice to a calmer tone.

"I said enough!"

"No!" Jasper snarled in return. "I didn't do anything wrong, so don't accuse me of something I didn't do!"

The atmosphere in the office had darkened: a mix of Jasper's own determination of his innocence and Carlisle's anger from his son speaking to him in such a way after being warned twice. With the emotions hammering down on both of them, Jasper's insubordination could no longer be tolerated.

The desk drawer was opened in the next second and a thick leather strap, reserved for the harshest of disciplines, was in Carlisle's hand. Corporal punishment had been a factor in all of the Cullens' human lives, and for Jasper it had continued into his immortal army life, too. Maria's punishments had involved starvation, beatings, and bites. The Major had expected some form of rebuke from his father figure at the very mention of the office, but not something _that_ severe.

He faltered and broke out of his stance to take a step back in fright at the very sight of the leather in Carlisle's hand. He'd felt its bite in the past, one or two strokes following a lengthy palm chastisement by his elder over such trivial crimes like wrestling with his brothers in the house and breaking things in the process. Never had a punishment been delivered from start to finish by the harsh implement. Carlisle had never allowed anything like that, but now even the emotions in the room were too great for Jasper to simmer them down to calm his father.

"Pa, no. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you . . . please, Pa, don't," he pleaded.

"Disobeying me . . . stealing . . . drawing unwanted attention . . ." Carlisle verbally ticked off his son's sins. "Do you not think that you deserve this punishment, Jasper?"

The younger vampire was shaking his head before Carlisle had even finished speaking. "I didn't steal. I swear that I didn't."

"And lying too," the elder continued. In the next second, he was around the desk and his empty hand gripped the back of Jasper's neck, forcing him forward into the edge of the desk. When the front of his thighs connected with the hard wood, the momentum sent Jasper falling forward until he was pinned down over the furniture.

"Pa, no." The vampire whimpered while attempting to struggle back to his feet. "I'm not lying. I didn't do . . . argh!" Before he could finish, the leather strap landed sharply across his rear, sending him up on his toes in a combination of shock and pain. "Pa, stop!"

Carlisle didn't stop. His eyes were black as coal, but it was as though he was seeing only red and he continued to lash the implement down on his son. Again and again it struck Jasper's buttocks and thighs with deafening cracks that eclipsed the anguished cries the soldier could not contain. The Cullens and vampires as a whole had only one rule—to not draw attention to themselves. Though Jasper had not done so in a way that could reveal what they really were, now his name was blackened by his crime in Port Angeles. Video footage showed him stealing from the store; evidence that could follow the boy around for a very long time, and with only time ahead of him, a criminal record and proof of no ageing could pose a serious problem for them all. Not only that, but Carlisle's own rule, and the one that had infuriated him the most, had also been broken. The doctor could not abide by lies, and it appeared as though Jasper had lied several times.

Jasper wasn't sure for how long Carlisle brought down the strap, how long he had been pinned to the desk while his elder vented his anger upon his hide, but by the time the fury eased, there was little of Jasper's jeans and briefs left. Shreds of fabric littered the office floor, but what seemed to stall Carlisle the most, and finally stopped him, was the cracks that Jasper could feel appearing in his skin which were seeping traces of venom. If he'd been human, his legs and buttocks would have been torn to shreds and bleeding profusely. Never in all his years as the patriarch of the family had Carlisle ever gone so far as to draw venom from any of his children.

Dropping the strap, he released his grip on the wailing youth and stepped back in shock at what he had done. With legs resembling Jell-o, Jasper remained lying across his father's desk, unwilling to attempt standing for fear of falling and angering his elder further.

Stooping down, Carlisle snatched up the strap and Jasper stiffened at the sound of the leather. He stepped around his trembling son and tossed it into the desk drawer, slamming the door with force that sent a vibration through the wood and the younger vampire.

When Jasper still didn't move, Carlisle approached, forcing himself to ignore the tensing of his son's body in response. He placed his palm as light as he could on the boy's back and offered a soothing rub which just brought a further choked sob from Jasper's throat. With a little more pressure, Carlisle eased his hands beneath his son's body and then guided him to stand up, having to hold him steady once he was on his feet.

"Okay, Jazz. It's over," he soothed; though even using his boy's nickname in a sign of peace did little to calm the younger man.

Helping his son a slow step at a time, Carlisle walked him from the office and up the last flight of stairs to the top floor of the house. Jasper and Alice's room was situated opposite Edward's. Though it was doubtful that Jasper would take any comfort from him following what had taken place in his office moments ago, there was still some hope in Carlisle that familiar surroundings and the scent of his mate would help to calm him down. Jasper limped while he walked, hissing low between choked sobs. Once they reached the bed, the doctor lay him down with care on his stomach to keep any pressure from his wounded rear and legs. Like he had expected, the second that Jasper had settled on the mattress, he snatched up Alice's pillow and sobbed into it while gulping big lungfuls of her scent.

Carlisle stepped into the en suite bathroom, returning two seconds later with a cloth he'd wet under the tap. The water was icy cold owing to the freezing temperatures outside, and though human remedies often did little to their kind, he carefully laid it over the healing cracks in his son's skin to try and sooth the stings.

When he sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand between Jasper's shoulders, the younger vampire pulled away with a hiss to bury his face deeper into the pillow. It hurt Carlisle to see Jasper react to him in that way, but he deserved it for what he'd done to his son.

"It's okay, Jazz," he repeated. "It's over now. You're forgiven."

He reached out to run his fingers through the boy's golden hair, but with the chance of being hissed at again, he withdrew his hand and just watched him sob. Carlisle remained sitting at his son's side for over an hour, and by the time his pager beeped to call him back to the hospital for an emergency, Jasper had finally fallen quiet and appeared to be in an almost sleep-like state.

"Jasper . . ." When there was no response, Carlisle released a quiet sigh. "I must go to work now, but I'll be home again as soon as I can to check on you, okay?"

Again when there was no movement, the doctor stood and slowly left the room, closing the door behind him. He held a clear regret for how harshly he had disciplined the boy, but in the elder's eyes, it had been deserved for his stealing, lying, and insubordination.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest and the story belongs to me.

Thank you for all of your reviews, and thank you Texasbella for the beta work.

* * *

Chapter Four

The sound of the Mercedes pulling from the garage and the crunching of the snow roused Jasper from wherever he had been for the past hour since leaving Carlisle's office. Ever since his father had laid him on his bed and the scent of Alice had filled him, Jasper had drifted away into his own head, imagining that he was wherever his mate was and that he was loved and understood. He wished she was there with him right now, but she was thousands of miles away in New York City, and he knew he wouldn't see her for several hours.

With a wince of pain, Jasper released his wife's pillow and slowly maneuvered until he was kneeling on their bed. His whole backend ached and his legs felt as though they weren't going to support his weight, but he knew that he couldn't remain there any longer. Carlisle could be home again within the hour, and Jasper was determined not to be there when he got back.

Carefully climbing off the bed, Jasper tensed at the ensuing pain when the cold cloth slid from his skin and landed on the floor. He reached a hand behind himself and began to probe his sores with tenderness to assess the extent of his injuries. Whereas earlier his marble-like skin had splintered under the lashing Carlisle had given him, now it was once again smooth and his body was healing itself. However, just because he was regenerating didn't mean that the pain was any less.

Jasper turned his focus toward the window and watched the thick snowflakes falling in a flurry. A two inch layer had already gathered on the window sill. Though he knew deep down that Carlisle had done what he'd deemed right by him, Jasper couldn't stay in Forks a moment longer knowing that the doctor could return at any time. Carlisle had said he was forgiven, but that didn't make the situation any better. What was he forgiven for? He had done nothing wrong other than raising his voice in a desperate attempt to be heard and for his innocence to be believed. If Carlisle returned from the hospital and wished to address what happened in Port Angeles again, would another thrashing come when the soldier continued to demand he wasn't guilty?

No—Jasper wasn't going to stay in his room and wait for the inevitable to happen. Limping across the floor to his and Alice's closet, he pulled out the first loose pair of sweatpants his eyes landed on and slid them on with care after removing what was left of his jeans and briefs. He opted to forgo the underwear this time to reduce the amount of fabric that would rub against his sore hide.

Choosing not to pack anything else that would burden him, Jasper pulled the dresser drawer open and extracted his current passport from within. His mind was made up; he would go to New York City to find Alice and Esme. Everything would be okay once he was with his mate again, and though he was not her son by birth, Esme was fiercely protective of her adopted children. She would know what to do to make it all better.

Before he could reach the door, Jasper paused and gazed down at the small book in his hand. It was true that Alice and Esme would be able to make him feel better as well as help him to set the facts straight about what had happened in Port Angeles, but he deduced that he couldn't actually go to be with them. In just a few hours his wife and mother would be boarding their flight back to Seattle, at which point he would still be in the air on his own plane, and that was assuming he could even get a seat on a flight to New York City at such short notice a few days before Christmas.

Realizing that his plan was no good, Jasper turned and tossed his passport onto the bed. He _could_ just wait for Esme and Alice to come home from their shopping trip, but the chances of Carlisle making it back from work long before their arrival was a hundred percent, and the soldier didn't think much of that at all. Even though Jasper was no stranger to punishments, even the more humane ones that his father and coven leader had adopted in order to keep his family in line, the actions of Carlisle toward him today had wounded the younger vampire—both physically and emotionally. There was no way that Jasper intended to wait for the patriarch to come home.

With his mind made up for a second time, Jasper crossed the room, moving toward the window, and pulled the sliding glass open to allow the winter breeze to swirl around him. If he chose to leave the house through the front door, Carlisle would smell him as soon as he returned home and would be more likely to follow him. Instead, Jasper jumped out of the window and landed on his feet with a faint hiss when the jarring caused his hide to ache. When he attempted another step, he walked with a limp into the trees, heading north away from his family home in Forks.

In the past, Jasper had only travelled to Alaska by car with the others, but he was still knowledgeable enough to know the route to Denali. The difference this time was that each step he took was agonizing to his healing welts, resulting in the journey taking a lot longer than he'd anticipated.

The sky was dark by the time the lights of his cousins' cabin came into sight. His body was filled with an exhaustion he hadn't felt in a very long time, perhaps not since the battles of the southern coven wars. When he reached the peak of the last rise of snow in front of the cabin at last, the door opened and a familiar vampire stepped out onto the porch. The elder's eyes narrowed for a moment while he appeared to assess who it was that was approaching his home, and then Eleazar's eyes widened in recognition.

"Jasper? What on earth are you doing out here alone?" he asked. "We weren't aware that you were coming to visit."

When the younger vampire showed no sign of responding, Eleazar called his name a second time, but was rewarded with a groan when Jasper's legs finally gave out and spilled him into the deep snow on the Denali coven's driveway.

"Carmen, come quickly!" Eleazar yelled through the door before appearing in a crouch at Jasper's side in the next second.

The soldier was slumped face down in the snow. Doing what he deemed to be right, Eleazar eased him over onto his back with care; the motion resulted in another groan.

"Jasper?" he queried, touching the youth's cheek in an attempt to make him open his eyes. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"Ele?" Carmen approached her husband with caution at first, and then gasped when she saw one of her relatives collapsed in the snow.

"Something's happened," Eleazar told her, turning his focus toward his wife for a brief moment. "You must try to find Edward. Perhaps he can help us."

"Where did he go?" she asked, sounding eager to leave right away if it meant aiding her southern cousin.

"He escorted Kate into the forest to pick a Christmas tree for us. They'll be near the base of the mountains. Go!"

With a quick nod, Carmen turned and sprinted into the trees to search for the soldier's brother. Wishing to get Jasper out of the snow and lying somewhere more comfortable, Eleazar gathered the younger vampire into his arms and carried him inside. Jasper hissed when his buttocks and thighs came into contact with the cushions of the couch despite how soft they were.

"Please, it hurts," he managed to grit out through his teeth.

"Where does it hurt?" his cousin asked, already working on the buttons of Jasper's shirt to search for any injuries he may have sustained.

The soldier didn't answer; a combination of embarrassment to speak of such things to Eleazar, as well as fearing his own weakness, silenced him. Such reactions stemmed from long ago, even before Jasper had been turned into a vampire. His father's lectures for him to not cry and to take his whippings like a man had been drilled into him from an early age. Jasper had always assumed that was the reason for why Maria had been stunned by his silence during his transformation. Not even the agony of the venom had drawn so much as a whimper from him.

When Jasper failed to direct Eleazar to the cause of his pain, the older vampire did his best to search the soldier's scars for any sign of some new ones, and Jasper felt a great sense of relief when he was rolled over to lie on his side for Eleazar to check his back and shoulders. The youth's hands gripped the couch cushions almost to the point of ripping them when the Spaniard tried to settle him down into his previous position. He was saved from having to explain his stubbornness when the cabin door swung open and Edward entered, followed closely by Kate and Carmen.

"Jazz? What are you doing here? What happened? Carmen said you were injured," Edward relayed while kneeling on the floor beside his brother.

Jasper's darkened eyes turned toward the three members of the Denali coven and he inhaled a shallow breath. "I'm very grateful for your offer of shelter and for your concern, but I'd like to speak with Edward alone for a moment, if I may?"

"Yes, of course," Carmen agreed at once, though Eleazar seemed more reluctant to leave without answers and only did so when his mate took hold of his elbow and steered him away. "We still have a Christmas tree to pick from the forest."

Jasper gave a small nod of appreciation when their cousins left and he turned his focus back to Edward once the cabin door closed.

"What happened, Jazz? Is everyone else okay?" the younger of the brothers asked.

"As far as I know," he confirmed. "Ma and Alice are probably on their flight back from the city by now. Rose and Em went to the mountains to hunt and to do what they do."

Edward remained silent for a few seconds, but when Jasper offered no account of the final member of their family, he gave a soft clearing of his throat.

"And Carlisle?" he asked.

Jasper's expression faltered and he lowered his ebony eyes to trace the patterns sewn on the covers of the cushions. "He was called into work before I left."

"Then what happened?" Edward inquired for the third time.

Jasper kept his eyes fixed on the patterns for a moment longer while he struggled to find the words to explain the incident to his younger sibling. Feeling Edward's frustration and curiosity growing with each wasted second, the soldier let out a sigh and chose to show Edward, through his thoughts, exactly what had happened.

The younger vampire gasped when he saw the memory of a furious looking Carlisle extracting the dreaded strap from the desk drawer. He could tell from Jasper's position in the room that no other punishment had been given beforehand. When Carlisle rounded the desk at speed and forced his son down over the edge, Jasper blocked the rest of what happened from his brother by singing _White Christmas_ in his head.

"Jazz . . . that's . . ."

"Believe me, I know," Jasper agreed, not needing his gift to sense his brother's revulsion at what had happened.

"Carlisle has never hurt any of us so badly before," Edward commented. "What on earth did you do to get into so much trouble?"

Jasper squirmed around on the couch until he was lying flat on his stomach and then he hugged the nearest pillow to him for comfort. He longed to absorb the calming scent of his mate, but the fabric smelled of Carmen.

"The only thing I did wrong was to raise my voice at him," he replied. "I know I shouldn't have, and that my gift didn't make it any easier. We were both angry and it was bouncing between us."

"But Carlisle has never disciplined any of us while he was angry before. He knows better than to do that," Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But like I said, it was my gift influencing him, too. I couldn't reel it in. I was just so angry that he wouldn't believe me."

"That he wouldn't believe you about what?" Edward asked.

Jasper fell silent and inhaled a lungful of Carmen's scent while he shifted from singing _White Christmas_ to _The Holly and the Ivy_ in his head, but with some further coaxing from his telepathic brother, he finally opened up and showed him everything that had happened in Port Angeles.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All recognisable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, the rest and the story belongs to me. Thank you for your reviews and thank you Texasbella for the beta work.

Only one more chapter left after this one!

* * *

Chapter Five

The snow was falling heavily when Carlisle turned off from the forest road onto the hard-to-find track leading to their home. Many of the surrounding trees were tall and thick-branched enough to keep the flakes from landing on the trail, but the closer his car travelled to the house, the more the Mercedes began to struggle where the branches thinned. He was several feet from the inviting garage when the vehicle stalled and refused to go any further.

With a weary sigh Carlisle turned off the engine and climbed from the car, deciding to just leave it there for now. He had enough things preoccupying his mind to concern himself about the driveway. Work had been hectic owing to the weather, even for a tiny town like Forks. When his call into the hospital had been due to a collision between a logging truck and a public bus, Carlisle had known then that he wouldn't be getting home anytime soon. Now it was nearing midnight and he longed to just curl up on his bed and wait for his darling wife to return home to him, but first he needed to check on Jasper.

The fact that the house was in complete darkness when he stepped through the front door wasn't cause for concern. Carlisle knew that he'd been far too harsh with his son earlier and he doubted that Jasper had felt like moving a muscle since the moment he'd left him alone in his room. For that, the doctor couldn't blame him.

Carlisle stamped the snow from his shoes, then, while he climbed up through the layers of his home, he switched on the lights. When he reached the living room on the second floor, he unwound the scarf from his neck and draped it, along with his coat, over the back of a chair. He listened for a moment, but there were no sounds in the entire house and he made his way upstairs, toward Jasper and Alice's bedroom. The door was still closed like he'd left it so Carlisle knocked three times and waited to be called inside. No answer came.

"Jasper?" he called, knocking again.

When still there was no reply, Carlisle turned the handle and stepped inside the room.

The bed was empty and Alice's pillow had been tossed aside. On the floor, the torn remains of Jasper's jeans and briefs were scattered on the carpet. However, what startled the doctor the most was that the window was wide open, the curtains swaying in the icy breeze.

"Jasper." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before approaching the window.

Sure enough, his son's scent was on the ledge where he had climbed out. Before Carlisle could slide the window closed, a vibrating began in his pocket, followed by the festive ringtone of _Jingle Bells_.

He pulled his cell from his pocket at speed, hoping that it was Jasper contacting him, but it wasn't. Esme's name flashed up on the screen, and after swiftly checking the time, Carlisle realized that she and Alice had landed in Seattle a few minutes ago.

Pressing the button to answer, he turned his back to the window and raised the phone to his ear. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Don't you 'hello, sweetheart' me, Carlisle Cullen!" Esme snapped through the speaker.

The doctor frowned at the almost vicious tone in which his wife spoke to him. "Esme, what's wrong?"

"You know full well what's wrong!" she replied with a loud hiss, leading Carlisle to suspect that she was somewhere away from the humans now so that she couldn't be overheard by them.

"How could you, Daddy?" Alice's voice piped up in the background.

Carlisle inhaled a deep breath when the realization struck him. During the flight back from New York City, Alice must have seen a vision of Jasper running away from home. In which case, it was very likely that she'd seen _why_ he'd left.

"What gives you the right to take that awful contraption to _my_ son?" Esme's question broke through the patriarch's thoughts, proving his assumption to be correct, but her tone didn't affect him as painfully as the choked sob from his small daughter did.

"You know I would never punish any of the children without cause, Esme," Carlisle insisted. "I'm not a monster."

"A monster is exactly what you are, Carlisle!" she snarled. "How could you do that to him?"

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing now more than ever that Alice didn't possess the gift of insight. Her visions were subjective and she was more in tune with her husband than any other member of the family. It was very likely that she had seen his decision to discipline his son, as well as Jasper's decision to run away, but not the whole story behind it all.

"I'll explain everything to you both as soon as you get home," he offered, though he wasn't looking forward to the task of telling his wife and daughter that their usually perfect son was a liar and a thief.

"We're not coming home, Carlisle. We're going to Alaska," Esme revealed. "My son needs me."

"Jasper's in Alaska?" he asked, somewhat surprised that the soldier had gone to Denali.

He'd thought Jasper's first instincts would have been to go to his mate, but when Carlisle's eyes landed on the discarded passport on the bed, he realized that Jasper had changed his mind.

"Yes, and don't even think about coming to join us there. You don't deserve to be anywhere near him after what you did!"

Before Carlisle could so much as breathe a word to defend himself, Esme hung up the phone. He stared down at the screen in shock over the way she'd spoken to him. Esme hadn't given him a chance to explain his actions and now his wife had banned him from even going to Denali to sort everything out.

With a sigh, Carlisle sank down onto the edge of the bed where he'd sat just hours before beside his son. Jasper had been in so much pain and nothing Carlisle could have said or done would have made the situation any better. The point was that Jasper had stolen, lied about it, drawn unnecessary attention their way, _and_ yelled at his father in defiance.

Deep down, Carlisle knew that wasn't like his son at all, but the proof was stacked up against him. Jasper had been caught leaving the store with two games that he hadn't paid for, one of which was a game that he'd forbidden Jasper and Emmett from having.

Carlisle also knew that he'd gone too far with the punishment. The dreaded strap of leather in his desk drawer had been his only option of controlling Edward when he'd been a newborn. Just a couple of strokes would've been enough to correct Edward's misdeeds, and after that, the very mention of the strap would set his behavior straight.

Never in all his years as a patriarch had Carlisle seen a punishment through from the beginning to the end by the strap alone. Esme was correct; he had no right to go anywhere near Jasper after what he'd done to him.

Carlisle became so lost in his thoughts that only the sound of crunching snow drew him back out of them. When he raised his head, he was surprised to discover that it was light. The flurries from the night before had stopped falling, leaving a crisp and overcast morning. The window was still open, and Carlisle stood when he heard the gentle squeak of the car's brakes out on his driveway.

The doctor was on his feet and over to his son's window in the next second. His first thought was that Esme had changed her mind and that she had come home after all, hopefully with the rest of their family, but he was wrong. In place of Edward's Volvo which his wife and daughter had borrowed to go to Seattle airport in a few days before, was none other than Chief Swan's police cruiser.

Carlisle released a quiet groan, wondering what on earth could have been so important to cause the chief of police to drive out to his home early on Christmas Eve. He watched the human climb out of his car and grip onto the roof when his boots slipped on the fresh snow. Combined with the desire to find out why the officer was there, and to not leave the human out in the cold, Carlisle hurried out of the bedroom and downstairs to the living room.

Luckily the fireplace was already arranged with paper and logs, so the doctor struck a match and lit the fire to aid in warming his guest, and to help Carlisle appear more human. It wouldn't do for the Chief to enter a home that was probably even colder than outside.

When the knock at the door came, Carlisle gathered the scarf he'd cast aside with his coat the night before and pulled both items on. He finished buttoning his coat as he reached the ground floor and glimpsed the dithering human through the glass before opening the door to him.

"Hello, Charlie," he said, not needing to fake the surprised tone in his voice. Carlisle stepped out of the way to allow the officer into the foyer. "Come inside out of the cold."

"I hope I'm not calling by too early for you and your family, Dr. Cullen?" Charlie replied with a sincere expression.

"No, not at all," Carlisle assured him. "My family are all . . . out at the moment."

"Oh." Charlie's expression faltered slightly.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Carlisle asked, wondering why Charlie was there. "Why don't you come upstairs and sit by the fire?"

The doctor turned and extended his arm in the direction of the stairs. With a grateful nod, Charlie removed his hat and unbuttoned his coat while he followed Carlisle's directions up to the living room. He halted just inside the doorway with a small frown, causing an instant concern to fill the vampire.

Stepping around him, Carlisle crossed to the fire and stoked it with the poker.

"Is something wrong, Charlie?" he asked.

The question seemed to snap the chief from his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the doctor.

"It's Christmas Eve and you haven't decorated yet," he observed. "You don't even have a tree."

"Oh, well it's our family tradition to not decorate until Christmas Eve," he lied, thinking fast. "Less pine needles for my wife to worry about all over her floor. My boys are out gathering a tree just now while the girls finish up their shopping." Once the fire was roaring in the grate, Carlisle set the poker down and offered the human a seat. "But I meant is there something else wrong?"

While Charlie sat in front of the fire to savor the warmth, he appeared to pick his words with care. "Well, I did wish to talk with you and your boy . . . the one from yesterday. What's his name?"

"Jasper," Carlisle supplied with a sigh, worrying about what else his son could have done the day before that Chief Swan had found out about.

"Yes, that's right, Jasper. Do you think he will be home any time soon?" Charlie asked.

"They left not long before you arrived, so he may be gone for some time," Carlisle replied. The vampire raised a hand and began to adjust the scarf around his neck out of habit, before he noticed what he was doing and that Charlie was watching him. Thinking fast to explain why he was wearing a coat and scarf indoors, Carlisle added, "I was just about to go out and join them. Last year the boys came back with a tree big enough for the Mall of America."

Charlie smiled at that declaration and didn't appear to detect the tone of grief in the doctor's voice. The truth was that Carlisle didn't know if Jasper would ever come back home again after the way he'd treated him. If his soldier didn't come home, then Alice would most certainly remain with him wherever he chose to go. As for the rest of his family, Carlisle wasn't sure what they would decide to do, but it was clear that Esme was furious with him for the moment.

"Oh." Charlie's voice snapped the doctor out of his self-loathing thoughts, reminding him that the human was still there. "Well, I'm sure you'll be able to pass along the good news to him when he comes home."

"Good news?" Carlisle frowned and dropped his hand from his scarf to his lap. "What good news?"

Charlie smiled and pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket.

"This was on my desk when I arrived at work this morning. I've already watched it, but I'll let you see for yourself," he explained, holding up a DVD.

Carlisle took the offered disc and stood, crossing the room to the flat screen bracketed to the wall, where he slid the DVD into the side. Picking up the controller, he returned to his seat and pressed 'Play.'

There had been no writing on the disc to inform the viewer of what it contained, and Carlisle watched anxiously while the static gave way to images on the screen. He recognized the aisles of the store in Port Angeles, only this time the footage was from a different angle. Carlisle watched Jasper enter the store after holding the door open for an elderly lady. Jasper then walked in the direction of the layaway desk, but halted—at the sight of how long the line of humans was, Carlisle assumed. Instead of getting in the line, Jasper wandered off along the aisle to do some browsing, and like Carlisle had seen before, he stopped when he reached the video games.

"I don't understand," Carlisle admitted. "I saw this yesterday. Why are you showing me again?"

"Because he's your boy, Carlisle, and I was right about him," Charlie replied. "Keep watching."

Still confused, the doctor turned his focus back to the screen as Jasper stood reading the details on one of the games. Just as he turned to continue browsing, a teenager bumped into him. With the camera now at a different vantage point to the footage he'd seen the day before, Carlisle clearly saw Jasper stooping down to retrieve the game that the other teenager had dropped. His son appeared to confront the human about the theft, and when the boy turned and ran, Jasper gave chase and the footage ended.

"Like I said, your son's as straight as a spruce tree," Charlie said with a chuckle, patting his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I did some digging and everything he told the security guards is true. He went to the store to finish paying for things he's had on layaway since Halloween."

Carlisle had seen that part of Jasper's excuse in the security guard's notes, but he'd instantly believed it to be a lie. No one in his family had any cause to place things on layaway when they each had enough money to support a human through several lifetimes.

As though sensing the doctor's disbelief, Charlie pulled a folded sheet of paper from inside the envelope and held it out to him. Setting the controller down, Carlisle unfolded the sheet and stared at the writing. There was a list of about thirty items with ticks next to each that had been paid off. Only two remained unclaimed: a diamond necklace he assumed was for Alice, and a rare collection of medical journals, which he knew in an instant was for him.

"Well, I need to get back to the station," Charlie said, interrupting the doctor's revelation. "It'll be a quiet one, so no doubt I'm about to lose my Christmas bonus in a poker tournament."

Carlisle gave a numb nod and stood up. "Thank you for bringing this all the way out here, Charlie. It seems I have some apologies to make. Be sure to drive safely on your way back to town, and have a good Christmas."

"I will, Dr. Cullen. Merry Christmas to you and your family."

Holding his hand up to stall the doctor, Chief Swan saw himself out of the house and back to his car, leaving Carlisle to stare in disbelief and horror at the disc and layaway list that proved his son was innocent.


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter, and updating it early because I'm sick with a bad cold.

As usual, characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, thanks Texasbella for the beta work and thanks everyone else for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter Six

Placing the last wrapped present beneath the tree, Carlisle stepped back to appraise his masterpiece. The fire was casting a warm glow around the large living room, such a contrast from the renewed snowfall happening outside. He'd left the main house lights off to gain the full benefit of the twinkling fairy lights that were on the tree and draped around the room. To complete the Christmas wonderland, candles set in festive holders were strategically placed around the room.

Carlisle settled on the couch and studied the gifts of various sizes and shapes beneath the tree. Everything was perfect; except one very important thing was missing: his family. The patriarch had tried countless times throughout the day to make contact with his wife or any of his children, but his calls had been ignored. He'd even attempted to do the texting thing that humans did to send a message to them, but no reply had come. Instead, Carlisle had spent the rest of the day decorating his living room for the holiday, but it seemed it would all be going to waste. How could he be cheerful when his family were many miles away, not wanting him anywhere near them?

With a deep sigh, Carlisle leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling the ghosts of tears stinging in his eyes with the inability to fall. He wanted so much to run to Denali and fall to his knees in front of his family begging forgiveness from all of them, but more importantly, from Jasper. Carlisle had wronged the boy something terrible, and he knew that if the roles were reversed, he'd never want the man who'd beat him without mercy to be within a thousand miles of him.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry," he sobbed, wishing for the first time in many decades that he could cry, if only to feel the tiniest release from his guilt.

While he struggled in a trembling breath, a sound caught his attention and he froze in order to listen. The house was silent save for the crackling of the fire, but after a few seconds more, the sound came again. Someone was knocking on the door.

Carlisle frowned and slowly rose to his feet. He hadn't heard any vehicles or footsteps approaching the house, not that the driveway was in much state for a car to make it as far as the property. He had shoveled it enough to leave in his Mercedes for half of the day, but the heavy snowfall since had made the access impossible now.

When the knocking came again, Carlisle left the tranquil scene of the living room and walked downstairs. His first guess was that perhaps he was being visited by carolers, but considering the fact he lived so far from the main town of Forks, he doubted that. Still, just to remain hospitable in case it was humans who'd come to his home, the doctor flipped the switch for the porch light when he reached the foyer. Who he saw standing on the front steps shocked him, and he ran the last few strides and threw open the door.

"Jasper!" He noticed how the younger vampire flinched at his raised tone, no doubt reacting to his emotions also, so Carlisle forced himself to calm down. "Why are you knocking, son? You live here."

"I wasn't entirely sure if that was still the case, and I didn't want to intrude," he replied in honesty.

"What? Of course that's still the case, Jasper. This is your home and I wouldn't wish for you to be anywhere else," Carlisle insisted. "Come in out of the cold."

Though the weather and temperature wouldn't really affect them, Carlisle longed to get his son inside and sitting down so he could begin an eternity of apologizing to him. Instead, the younger vampire shifted his weight from one foot to the other in a very human way.

"I got your message," he murmured, keeping his head low. "Or at least what I could decipher from your attempt at texting." There was a brief glimpse of dimples on Jasper's hardened visage when he allowed a small teasing grin to erupt for a second.

"Modern technology." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Yes, sir. Well, I grasped that you wanted us to come home so you could talk. The others said I was crazy to come, but I still stand by my human beliefs of second chances."

"For that, I'm grateful, son." Carlisle stepped aside to let Jasper into the house, but when he remained standing out in the snow, Carlisle changed his mind and joined the soldier outside in the crisp air. "Chief Swan visited me this morning with an early Christmas gift. Perhaps the best I have ever received."

Jasper frowned at that declaration, and when Carlisle sat on the top step with no care for the snow beneath him, the younger vampire settled down beside him. His hide was still a little tender, but thanks to a gluttonous feed of polar bears in Alaska, he was healing better now.

"What did he give you?" he asked, sounding curious as to what Carlisle had deemed to be the best present in the world.

"He gave me the security footage from the store. A new disc that showed how wrong I was. I'm truly sorry that I didn't believe you, Jasper."

Carlisle's tone of voice was so sincere that the empath didn't need his gift to believe that the apology was genuine.

"I told you I didn't try to steal those games, Pa, but you still thought so little of me." Jasper hung his head again and scraped the snow from the step below him with the sole of his boot.

Studying his son for a few seconds, the doctor reached out and placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. Jasper's muscles tensed under the contact, but he relaxed again just as fast.

"Jazz, I never wanted to believe you would do something like that. That wasn't like my son at all, but the footage I saw yesterday made it appear that I was wrong and that you had committed a crime. I know better now, and I hope that someday you can forgive me for my actions?" the doctor lamented.

"Your actions?" The frown was evident in Jasper's voice before he even raised his head to stare at his father with a confused expression. "I made it all worse, Carlisle, not you."

"Jasper, I had no right to whip you with that strap like I did—" Carlisle began, but he was cut off.

"That wasn't all your fault, though. I was angry that you wouldn't listen to me, that you thought I was a thief," Jasper revealed. "And you were angry at me and accusing me of lying. The fury was bouncing between us and I couldn't hold my gift in. Don't you see, Pa? I made you mad without meaning to and that's why you did it. I know that if not for my gift, then you wouldn't have punished me that harshly. It's my fault, too."

"No, Jazz." Carlisle shook his head and tightened his grip on the younger vampire's shoulder for emphasis. "No, it wasn't your fault. No matter how angry I was, I should never have taken that strap to you, son."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was disrespectful, I know that, but I just couldn't stand for you calling me a liar," Jasper admitted.

Seeing that no matter what he said his son would still see himself as partially to blame, the patriarch sighed and took his hand back to pinch the bridge of his nose. After inhaling a deep breath, he lowered his fingers to scratch his neck before trying again.

"Jazz, I thought that you were lying because I didn't understand your actions. You told the guards that you went to the store to pay for some items on layaway, and I didn't think that was true." When Jasper lifted his gaze and opened his mouth, Carlisle silenced him with a gesture of his hand. "In fact, I still don't understand. Why did you put things on layaway and pay them off over the last two months? We have more than enough money to buy the things you did."

Sighing, Jasper gazed down and scuffed the snow again. "Because you always say how we should act more human. The things I wanted to get for everyone were so expensive. I'm supposed to be a high school student with no other income, Pa. How else was I meant to buy expensive gifts? Layaway seemed the best, and more human, way to do it. Besides, I was also hoping Alice wouldn't see what I got for her this year."

"So all of this hassle happened because you were doing what I said?" Carlisle concluded. "You were being more human to help us all fit in."

"Yes, sir," Jasper confirmed.

"Oh, son." Despite the seriousness of everything that had happened, Carlisle couldn't contain a small chuckle at the absurdity of it all. "You never cease to amaze me."

"I really am so—"

"Not another word, Jasper Whitlock," the doctor cut him off. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and though I know it may take some time, I hope that you can find it in yourself to forgive me."

Looking up, the younger vampire smiled a little and gave a nod. "How about next time I fall out of line I'm let off the hook because of this time?"

"What do you mean 'next time'?" Carlisle asked, but before Jasper could explain himself, he pulled his son nearer and ruffled his hair while grabbing him into a headlock.

Jasper growled and squirmed until he managed to get free and bounded up onto his feet to gain some distance from his father. Running a hand through his hair, he neatened the chaos his elder had caused before nodding.

"I forgive you, Pa."

Feeling his chest swell with pride at his son's acceptance, Carlisle smiled and stood also, dusting the snow off the seat of his pants. "Then let's go inside and see if we can contact the rest of our family. It wouldn't be Christmas without them."

"You don't need to call them, Carlisle," Jasper replied, turning his golden gaze toward the tree line. "They came back with me. We're all home for Christmas . . . where we belong."

Confused by his son's words, the doctor turned his focus on the trees. After a couple of seconds, Edward stepped out from between two large spruces, soon followed by Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and finally, Esme.

"You all came home," Carlisle gasped, both shocked and so happy to see his family walking across the snow filled yard toward him.

"Of course we did, Daddy," Alice replied, skipping up the steps. She hugged her father before taking her place at her husband's side. "Like you said, it wouldn't be Christmas if we weren't all together."

Rosalie came next, hugging Carlisle in turn, followed by Edward, and then Emmett. When Esme kept her distance, Carlisle turned toward her with sad eyes, seeing her own mirrored his emotions.

"Sweetheart, I'm so—"

She was up the steps and gripping him in a tight hug in the next second, her arms around his neck choking off the rest of his sentence.

"No, I'm sorry, Carlisle. Jasper and Edward explained everything when we reached Denali. While I knew that you were mistaken, I also knew this was between you and Jasper," she explained. "When he decided to come home and make things right again, none of us could stay behind and let him come alone."

Carlisle nodded in understanding and released his wife when she took a step back to join the rest of their family.

"I'm so glad you've all come home," he said, coughing to clear his throat. The emotions had turned it somewhat croaky. "Well, come on inside all of you, it's nearly midnight."

"PRESENTS!" Emmett boomed, racing ahead up toward the lounge.

"Emmett, wait for the rest of us!" Carlisle warned while they followed their overly excited family member upstairs.

Jasper trailed behind at a slower pace. He knew their family's Christmas traditions well enough to know that everyone was allowed to open one gift at midnight, but they had to wait until after dawn for the rest. That wasn't what was bothering him, though. With all that had happened over the last two days, he still didn't have gifts to give to his loved ones.

When he joined the rest of the Cullens in the lounge, they were already gathered around the tree. Each seemed amazed by the decorations and the amount of presents beneath.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice called. "You can open the first one."

"I think I'd just rather go and lie down, darlin'," he replied, already heading toward the stairs.

"Okay, Edward, you first, then," Carlisle instructed.

There was the ripping of wrapping paper before a wave of pleasant surprise filled the room. "A collector's edition Pink Floyd LP! Thanks, Jazz!"

Frowning, Jasper turned at the foot of the stairs and stared over at his brother in confusion.

"Now you, Alice," Carlisle said.

Alice tore into her gift with as much excitement as Edward had, then released a loud squeal at the item inside. She was across the lounge and hugging Jasper around the waist in the next second.

"Oh, Jazzy! It's gorgeous. Thank you so much!" she gushed.

When Jasper looked down to the box she held, he was stunned to see the diamond necklace he'd put on layaway for her along with Edward's LP.

"But . . . I didn't—" he began, but was cut off when Rosalie suddenly hugged him as well.

"You're the best brother ever," she beamed, happy with the very expensive and unique mechanic's kit that Jasper had bought through the layaway for her.

"What the heck is going on?" the soldier asked, confused as to how they were all receiving the presents he hadn't been able to finish paying for and collecting.

"WOOH! YES! YES! YESSSSS!" Emmett howled, bouncing from one side of the room to the other in quick succession. In passing, Jasper caught a glimpse of the cartoon image of a bloodied gangster wielding a gun; the video game they hadn't been allowed.

Turning his focus toward Carlisle, the doctor smiled and threw his empathic son a wink, hinting that he was behind all the arrangements. Releasing Alice, Jasper crossed the lounge toward his father and smiled.

"You did all of this?" he asked.

"Well, clearly you worked hard to get these gifts for your loved ones, Jasper. I couldn't let all of that go to waste after all that had happened," he replied.

"Thanks, Pa. Only . . . well, now you know what I got you for Christmas too," Jasper murmured, his eyes seeking the pile of presents beneath the tree for one that seemed big enough to contain the rare medical journals.

"Yes, I do, Jasper," he said, catching his son off guard by pulling him into a warm embrace. "You got me the one thing I really wanted this year. You're home for Christmas."

The End


End file.
